


"No, no, it's my treat."

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Time spent together is always worth it.





	"No, no, it's my treat."

"No, no, it's my treat."

Alex had tried to dissuade Kelly, but it was no use. She had a feeling that if she objected too strenuously, Kelly might even find a way to sneak into the DEO building. And that was a conversation she wasn't ready to have yet. So she snuck out of HQ with vain hopes no one would take notice of the boss playing hooky, swapped out the body armor for a buttonup and headed over to the park down the street.

One glance of Kelly looking off into the distance while dappled sunshine played over her and a picnic table set with a luxurious lunch, and Alex could find nothing but a soft joy in herself.


End file.
